Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to television or other video programming viewing data received from a set top box, and more particularly to handling of such viewing data including collection, transmission, storage, analysis, modification, and application of the viewing data.
Background Art
A set top box, or STB, is generally deployed at a viewer's household or business (customer premise) to provide the viewer with the ability to control delivery of video programming from a provider. The viewer can issue control commands to the STB, for example, powering on the STB, tuning to a specific channel, and tuning to other specific channels over time. A customer can also send and receive data to and from the provider, for example, via an Internet connection. A viewer may simultaneously, but separately, interact with the Internet and video programming. For example, the viewer can access the Internet in response to video programming, either separately through a PC, or perhaps through a browser-enabled STB.
Conventional viewing data collection systems are limited in a number of ways: either in the number of viewers, in the number of viewer control events, or even excluding simultaneous or related Internet activity. Viewing data collection is typically limited to a particular set of target households, sampled at limited intervals. What is needed is an arrangement that enables significant flexibility and accuracy associated with viewing data, including tracking viewing data associated with broadcast network video programming, as well as simultaneous or related Internet usage. Furthermore, what is needed is an arrangement that enables a high degree of control and specificity associated with handling of viewing data.
The present embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.